wander and wonder
by Ravenrizsqclex
Summary: Kara has had many Christmases on this earth and she takes time to reflect on what she's thankful for and what is coming in the future


Making her way downstairs Kara surveys the living room. Lights up, tree bright, the menorah lit up stockings hung up. Kara's a blue and red one and Lena's a green and red one along with a small red one in the middle for Jellybean. It's Her and Lena's 5th Christmas together as a married couple. Their 1st one together was a tad rocky as Clark refused to come over. Lena spent that Christmas trying to cheer Kara up. Kara wore her bright smile but Lena could tell she was hurting inside. Thankfully over time Clark had warmed up to Lena and they later found out he was the one who started the betting pool for when a little super should appear.

Their second Christmas Kara had been on a mission as Supergirl and so they didn't get to spend a lot of time together. Lena had spent that Christmas with Sam and Ruby as Alex was gone too and her stay lasted longer than expected as Kara and Alex had disappeared. Winn even came back to help brainy correlate their location. They found them on earth 64. Kara was in kryptonite cells with that earth's Lex Luthor as he performed experiments on her while Alex was kept in a completely different sector of his place. Lena refused to be left behind when the rescue party was arranged. Jonn realized he couldn't stop a woman on a mission and she led the way. Alex came back malnourished with some bruises but nothing too drastic, whereas Kara came back as a shell of herself. Lex had used a lot of mind manipulations on her. The Lena of that earth had died from a scheme of Lex that the Supergirl of that earth hadn't been able to save her from. To say Kara didn't suffer from some PTSD would be untrue. Many unreluctant visits to a therapist helped Kara in the long run. She still has her moments and Lena knows to apply soft pressure to her and just be there to ride out the thoughts with her.

Their 3rd Christmas had been the 1st that the family was all together and nothing had happened really except visiting Clark and Lois's farm.

The 4th Christmas Kara presented the subject of children with Lena. Lena had listened and they went over if it was the right time and who would carry it. Lena had confided in Kara about her fears of being a mother from watching her birth mother drown to living through Lillian's constant emotional and sometimes physical abuse when she was younger. Kara took Lena to her favorite spot in the woods, a little outlook where you could see the stars clearly. She told Lena of her family background and the many doubts she had herself but how she knows they could be amazing moms together. " Think about it Lee, I'll give you as much time as you want" Lena took a while. She did research and was even able to track down an aunt that lived in Ireland. She took a visit by herself to learn more about her childhood. By the end of the visit, Lena gave Kara a tearful call but one full of happiness and hope. By August, Lena surprised Kara with news of the little one who was soon to join the family. Kara rates that day as one of the best in her life as she zoomed up and shouting from the sky thanking Rao.

_*****************************************************(present)*************************************_

Arms wrapped around Kara and she felt pressure on her back a yawn broke out " why aren't you in bed" Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around Lena and moved one hand on her belly feeling a little movement. Kissing the crown of Lenas head Kara explained "Sorry, I just had so many thoughts. Can you believe in a few months time jellybean will be here?"

" Ugh, I try not to think about how big I'll be in the coming months."

A laugh made its way outta Kara, " You know I love you in any shape or form and you are not fat or big you're creating a home for them and that is the most beautiful process and I feel honored that I get to watch and explore this with you." Kara looked down when she heard a sniffle " Lee?"

" It's okay, happy tears love."

" We should probably get back to bed, you need your rest aaaannnnnndddd " Kara wiggled her eyebrows "sooner we sleep sooner Santa may bring some surprises for you." She anoints Lena's nose with a little kiss and loves to watch it scrunch up as a reaction. "Kinda hard to sleep when you have someone doing yoga inside you." Kara leaned down, " Jellybean I want to spoil your mom tomorrow so try and let her get a good night sleep so she is well rested." Lena put her hand to her stomach as she felt the movement cease. "How?"

" I am supergirl." Lena rolled her eyes with mirth dancing in them " C'mon supergirl help me to bed then.

They made their way upstairs Kara, sliding in behind Lena, cradling her close to her, inhaling the scent of her love and listening to both their heartbeats slow down as sleep overtook them. She thanks Rao for everything, for all the trails, the missions, the long work days and even for the days that she missed Krypton. It was all worth it, for in the end, she obtained the most precious gift of all. Love, family, a future, and a home.


End file.
